


Oh, Captain, My Captain

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Fingering, Forced Oral, Handcuffs, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: reader is a smart mouth night auditor at a hotel in the middle of no where and the captain and friends pay a visit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so after binging on @kellyn1604 fic ‘saved’ (the 1243243543 time), @sherrybaby14 Dark!steve fics and @theimaginesyouneveraskedfor Dark!fics i was inspired to write one, since i never get out of my creative writing box. this is a first for me to write such thing, and a first for me to write second person POV. (please be nice i never wrote Dark!fics or anything with Captain America) also it’s not as dark as i like but hey practice make perfect. ALSO IF YOU DON’T LIKE DON’T READ!!!

You stared at the computer before you, the numbers all blurring together, you had been at the reports for the past two hours and still they weren’t adding up. groaning you rubbed roughly at your eyes, this was tedious and you weren’t getting paid enough to do the boss’ job. With a small groan you stretched backwards, resting your head back, closing your eyes, you gently swayed the chair left to right trying to calm down the nasty headache that was starting. 

“hello,” you sat up straight eyes opening wide. You stared up at the stranger, he was with two other people, a really handsome black guy that grinned at you, and another handsome man that wore a black zipped up hoodie, his short hair pulled up in a ponytail. You looked back at the man in front he was taller, and big. “are you busy?” he asked softly. You shook your head face red. Moving to your feet to stand, the boss had drilled in your head to stand when helping a guest. 

“no,” you started lamely. “not at all. How may I help you gentlemen?” he smiled at you. His blue eyes moving to your mouth before returning to your eyes. He looked familiar as well as his companions. 

“we need a room for a while.” he stated. 

“sure, our weekly rate is 120, but you have to pay up front.” you answered looking down at the computer. 

“120 per person?” you looked up at his companion. There was something familiar about him and it hit you, he was Falcon from the Avengers! you found yourself looking up at the leader, you mentally erased the beard, and cut his hair and found yourself looking at Captain America. You looked back at falcon, you didn’t know his real name. 

“no, per day. So, if you three want to share a room, it would only be for the room not person.” you answered smiling at him. He smiled back. 

“is it quiet here?” the other companion asked you turned to him Trying to place where you’ve seen him before. You nodded smiling at him as well. 

“yep, and besides you three, we have a couple from California staying for tonight.” I answered. He nodded looking away from you. You looked up at Captain America as he tilted his head” so you don’t get any traffic here?” he asked softly. You shook your head. 

“not in the winter, only in the summer where families are on the road.” you smiled up at him. He smiled back, his eyes suddenly going dark. Your heart begun to pound against your chest, just as quick the look came it was gone. You swallowed hard looking back at the computer. “um... so how long are you guys going to stay?” you asked softly. 

“three weeks.” you gave a nod feeling his eyes on you. You did what you need to input in the computer and looked up at him as you got the total. 

“so upfront is gonna be 2520.00. I'm also going to need a name and phone number” you gave a smile, he told you his real name and he handed you a wad of cash. As you took it from his hand, his fingers brushed you, and you dropped the cash on the top of the front desk. The bills scattered everywhere, your cheeks went a flame, just fucking perfect you thought. 

“fuck me.” you muttered hurrying to pick up what had fallen. The three watched you. 

“language.” captain ameri—Steve Rogers growled. You looked up at him eyes wide. The dark look was back, you nodded. 

“sorry.” you whispered as you gathered the bills. You counted out the cash, and held up the extra he had given you. “you gave me too much sir.” you informed him. He pushed your hand away. 

“keep it.” you stubbornly shook your head, hearing your boss’ voice scolding you if you took tips. 

“I can’t sir, my boss would flip the fuc- would flip out.” you answered. He raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it as he took the money back. You did your job inputting the cash and information he gave you. After he signed what he needed to sign you handed them a receipt and keycards. “alrighty, your rooms are outside, and if you need anything just call the front desk.” you gave them a cheery smile. 

“hey,” you looked at the falcon. “do you have any snacks?” he asked. You nodded. 

“yeah!” you moved further down the front desk bending over to get the water bottles and cookies baked for the guest. As you straightened out you saw Steve watching you. His eyes traveling to you hips and legs. You handed them the water bottles and cookies. “chocolate chip.” they thanked you before leaving the lobby. You watched them exit and looked back down at your computer, you had to finish the reports or your boss would pitch a fit. 

The alarm on your phone went off around three in the morning, you stood up stretching your body. You had to go and make your rounds on the property. You hated it, but your boss demanded it. So, you grabbed your jacket and moved out the lobby. You gave a sharp breath as the cold air hit you. You hurried through the parking lot, moving down pass the rooms, checking the vending machine areas and the restroom. As you moved back toward the lobby, something caught your eye, you turned toward the woods. There was something shining in the moonlight, you squinted. Metal reflecting? 

“hey,” you screamed spinning around clutching your chest. You looked up to see Falcon staring down at you. “I’m so sorry!” he apologized. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” you stared at him, heart pounding then burst into laughter realizing how silly it had been to scream. 

“I’m sorry for screaming.” you laughed. He laughed with you. 

“no, I should apologize.” he smiled down at you. 

“but that aside,” you giggled. “how can I help you?” he had a shy smile. 

“you think I could get more cookies?” you gave a laugh and nodded. 

“sure.” as the two of you walked toward the lobby, you couldn’t shake the feeling that you were being watched. 

As sunlight broke through the trees, you gave a yawn stretching. The front door opened and your boss entered. 

“Hey.” you greeted him, but as always, he gave you a nod and moved to the back office. “nice to see you too dad.” you grumbled. You moved to pull on your jacket. 

“Lora isn’t coming to clean the rooms, so I need you to strip the beds and make them.” you turn to your father, or boss as you liked to call him since it was all business with him. 

“are you fucking kidding me?” you snarled. “i just finished my night shift!” he crossed his arms across his chest and glared at you. 

“go and clean the rooms.” he snapped. 

“but we only have one check out and one stay over! And they haven’t left yet.” you argued. He continued to glare at you. 

“do as your told.” you rolled your eyes. You had no choice, you lived at the hotel, you had nowhere to go. You had broke up with your ex and left town, and your mother refused to acknowledge you since he “came from old money” you knew you had no choice but to do as you were told, he wouldn’t think twice to kick you out. 

“fuck this shit.” you snarled as you stormed off. You hurried past Steve rogers and his other companion, his hair was loose now, brushing on the top of his shoulders. You moved to the housekeeping storage, as the door slammed shut behind you, you cried. After a few minutes you took a breath slapped yourself, gave yourself a pep talk and grabbed what you need to start on housekeeping duties. You put on your Bluetooth head phones and pumped up your ‘pissed off’ playlist. 

As you cleaned the room, you could feel fatigue hitting you. It wasn’t fair, your father or boss was an asshole. You just thanked the stars that the hotel only had twenty rooms, you were almost done, since you skipped a whole bunch in spite of your father. 

As you entered the next room, a wave of dizziness hit you. You had to go to sleep soon, or you would pass out on your face. You shook your head trying to shake off the sleepy feeling. You were stripping the sheet from the bed when something shoved you from behind, you cried out as you bounced on the bed. You spun around ripping your head phones off to see Steve roger’s standing there staring down at you. 

“what the fuck?” you snarled sitting up. “that fucking hurt asshole.” his eyes narrowed, he leaned forward grabbing your chin. 

“watch your mouth.” he growled. You shrank back in surprise but the hold on your chin tightened.” you have a dirty little mouth.” he grinned down at you. You noticed the door to the room was closed, and calculated how fast you can run. “don’t think about it.” he growled forcing you to look back at him. “I'll catch you, and you’ll really regret it.” he whispered. You swallowed hard. 

“sir,” you started softly, not wanting to rile him up. Your heart pounded “what do you want?” he let your chin go and stroked your cheek. 

“I like it when you call me sir.” he whispered, he kissed you hard you gave a small cry trying to push him away. 

“no!” you cried as you pushed at him. He gave a growl grabbing your wrist and forcing them in your lap. “stop!” you shouted kicking at him. He picked you up by the arms and tossed you further up on the king size bed, he was on top of you faster than you could struggle. You hit at him with your fist and tried biting what you can, he gave a laugh at your pathetic attempts. 

“since you’re being such a bad girl, I guess I have to fucking tie you up.” he pressed a hand on your chest keeping you in place and his other hand pulled out a pair of handcuffs. 

You stared at horror, realization of the situation hitting you. You struggled under his hand, cursing up a storm and scratching at his arm and face. He gave a snarl as his hands moved from between your breast to wrap around your neck, as his hand tightened you gave a small gasp, black dots filled your vision, you couldn’t breathe, your hands going slack, with a quick movement he cuffed you up to the head board. 

“look at that,” he whispered as he let go of your throat, you took a deep breath your head swimming. You looked up at him as he settled between your legs, you could see the bulge under his jeans. You struggled weakly against the hand cuffs. You gave a small whimper as his large hands roughly cupped at your breast, you found yourself pressing your face into your arm, not wanting to see what he was doing. “oh no you fucking don’t,” he growled grabbing your chin and forcing you to look at him. “you’re going to watch.” you narrowed your eyes at him. 

“go fuck yourself Captain America.” you snarled trying to kick at him, he caught your ankle, staring down at you, he kissed your bare ankle. He gave a boyish grin before laughing. 

“you are adorable you know that.” he stated. He tossed your leg down and shifted around so he sat on your thighs. You struggle at his weight. “but if you disrespect me again, you will be punished.” you pouted looking away from him. You knew what he was capable of, shit, he had been your secret crush for years now. You gave a pained groan as he roughly grabbed at your breast again, you cried out as he ripped your sports bra. You gasped. 

“fucking asshole that was my last bra!” you struggled against him. How dare he!? You really didn’t have the money to buy more. He gave a small chuckle before kissing you gently on the mouth. 

“what did I tell you?” he whispered. You didn’t answer but gave a cry as he forced you on your stomach, he ripped off your high waist pants and panties with a hook of his fingers and tossed them aside. You cried out in pain as his hand came hard on your behind. You cursed, he hit you again. You wiggled away from him but one more came on your ass cheek. 

“please stop.” you whimpered. He gave a laugh as two of his fingers slipped between your folds. 

“really? Are you sure?” he asked. “you’re soaking wet.” you shook your head in denial. You cursed at him. “really?” he asked and swatted your ass harder than before. You cried out arching. His fingers slipped inside you. You gave a gasp at the intrusion, his fingers working you, your head swimming with pleasure. This was wrong! You struggled against his hand. “are you going to be a good girl?” he asked his mouth close to your ear. 

“shit.” you bit your lip, your body taking in the pleasure against your will. The orgasm blooming close. He pulled his fingers out. There was a small whimper that escaped your lips. Another swat made you cry out. 

“fucking language.” you were breathing hard. 

“fucking hypocrite.” you snapped. He spun you on your back your arms hurting from the bite of the metal cuffs. He glared down at you. You couldn’t help but glare back. He kissed you hard on the mouth, you tried to pull away from him but he kept you in place. 

“hmmmm,” he groaned pulling away. “good girls don’t get orgasms.” he stated moving up until his hips were aligned under your breast. he reached down undoing his pant, his thick cock sprang free. You glared up at him refusing to look at it. “I guess, I have to teach you a lesson.” he whispered as he grabbed your breast pushing them over his cock. He gave a moan as he thrusted between them. 

You watched his face contort in pleasure, a part of you like what you saw and other despised him for forcing you. He rutted between your breast like an animal, his grunts and moans hitting your ears, you bit your lip, this was something you’ve never seen before and a part of you like it, but it was wrong! 

“oh fuck...” he moaned. “open your mouth.” and you did. Ropes of cum splattered against your tongue, and chin. his taste different from others. you swallowed what was given. His o face something that made you tingle. You clenched your legs together. He gave a sigh as his orgasm died down. He looked down at you, you stared up at him. “what a good girl.” he stated rubbing gently at your aching breast. You were breathing hard now, your head swimming with fatigue and the need for an orgasm. You two just stared at each other. His fingers moving to stroke your face. “you’re hurting?” he smiled down at you. You just stared breathing hard. “do you want to come?” your face went hot. “be a good girl and ask.” you swallowed hard. 

“please Sir,” you started your voice cracking. “please make me cum.” he gave a soft groan and his dick went hard again. He nodded, moving off of you. 

“see, obedient girls get orgasms.” he kissed your stomach, and nuzzled your flesh. “you did so well on swallowing my cum.” he bit your flesh. He moved between your legs, you watched him. He nuzzled your naked mound before giving you a long and slow lick. You gave a cry arching against him. His hands at your hip tighten holding you in place. You gave a breathy curse. He pulled away. 

“I’m sorry sir!” you cried. “please don’t stop! I'll be good! I won’t curse anymore!” he gave you a smirk and nodded before continuing. You whimper and gasped at his tongue. He began to bite and suck with earnest. You were struggling against your holds. You wanted to curse, you want to shout, but you couldn’t you knew he would stop, the pain that throbbed through your ass was evidence. 

You gave a throaty moan, the tall tell of you about to come. You gave a hoarse scream as your orgasm hit, arching against him pushing his head harder against his mouth. You swore your eyes crossed and you saw stars. You gave another cry as he continued to lick at you, your sensitive bud throbbing, you cried out as another orgasm hit, it wasn’t as powerful as the first one, but shit it was still an orgasm. 

“please no more, sir.” you whimpered wiggling your hips from him. He pulled away from you, your juices glistening all over his mouth and beard. He gave a small groan moving upwards, his cock throbbing and thicker than before. 

“shit, I can’t take it anymore.” he growled pulling you close to him. The door opened and his long-haired companion entered an angry look on his face. 

“what the hell Steve?” he snapped. “we can’t distract her father forever.” Steve looked over his shoulder to his friend. You stared at him face red. You tried to close your legs but Steve kept them apart with a push at your thighs. 

“calm, down.” Steve snapped back, aligning himself at your entrance. “I’m almost done Bucky. Might as well enjoy the show or join.” Bucky rolled his eyes, crossing the room and stared down at you. 

“the fuck you looking at?” you asked him. A smirk bloomed on his face. Steve smacked your pussy with his hand, you cried out at the pain, and gave a deep breath as pleasure bloomed right after. Bucky stared down at you, eyes following your breast and pussy before looking back at your face. 

“tempting, but I don’t want to leave Sam alone for long he might mess it up.” Bucky reached down moving your hair from your face. You growled at him, moving away from him, you saw a flash of silver under his glove. “cute.” he stated before leaving the room. Steve look back down at you. You glared back. Humiliation running through you. 

“uncuff me.” you demanded. He shook his head and entered you with a thrust of his hips. You gave a cry as he stretched you, he was so much bigger than your ex. “oh...fuck me captain.” the words tumbled from your mouth before you could stop them. He gave a laugh, pulling out of you, you shook your head pleading for him not to stop. 

“don’t worry,” he whispered plunging in again. “I'm not going to stop.” he thrusted into you like a mad man, as if this was the last time he ever was going to have sex. His grunt and groans mixed with your pleas and cries. He gave a growl and wrapped a hand around your throat. You moaned at the constriction of air. “fuck, who do you belong to?” he snarled. You gave a loud cry as he violently snapped his hips in to you. Your breast bouncing with every thrust. his hand tightening on your neck. 

“you!” you shouted not caring if you couldn’t breathe. 

“say my fucking name.” 

“Steve rogers! I belong to Steve Fucking Rogers!” 

“who the fuck am I?” 

“Captain America!” you screamed as your orgasm hit you. He gave a cry coming as well coating your clenching walls with his cum. You sagged against the mattress, breathing hard, his hand moved from your throat. He collapsed on top of you, kissing you with all he had. You felt the fatigue set in; your mind fogged with pleasure. You were so tired, you tried to keep your eyes open, but you couldn’t... sleep was calling to you, beckoning you to dreams of pleasure and happiness. 

“don’t worry, “you heard him whisper. “I'm not done with you yet.” he gave you one more kiss, as your vision blurred you saw him grin at you. “you’re mine.” and sleep took you away as you felt him pull you close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you manage to get away from Steve only to have him find you like the stalker he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so after writing the first part, there was a part of me that wanted to write more. so here this is. (please be nice i never wrote Dark!fics or anything with Captain America) also it’s not as dark as i like but hey practice make perfect. i wrote this on my phone so there might be errors and misspelling, sorry. ALSO IF YOU DON’T LIKE DON’T READ!!!

You woke up with a snort sitting up startled and looked around. You were back in your room. The unused suite that had been converted into an apartment. You looked around confused, when did you get home? You gave a shrug stretching out on your bed, you snuggled deeper in your pillow when you realized you smelled the faint cologne of a familiar person. You took a whiff of your pillow, it was stronger. Confused you sat up and looked at your shirt, but it wasn’t your shirt, it was a men shirt, a familiar looking men’s shirt. 

“good girls don’t get orgasms.” his voice invaded your mind and just like a movie in fast-forward your memories reminded you of what Captain America did to you. Your face went a flame, you looked at your wrist the skin was bruised with the handcuffs bites was evidence. Not to mention your ass was starting to hurt, and red bruises scattered your skin. 

“Mother-fucking cock sucking all American fuck boy!” you snarled moving to your feet, however your legs felt like jelly and you stumbled a bit. You caught yourself on your desk chair, you felt something spill from your pussy. You looked down to see his cum dripping down your leg. “are you fucking serious?” you snarled. You moved to the bathroom hellbent on smacking the shit out of America's golden boy, but first you needed a shower, then you were goiing to hit him. 

You took a long shower to scrub his scent off your body, you scrubbed until your skin felt sensitive, and hurt to the touch. You thought about him, his stupid smile, the way he spoke to you...you felt the familiar heat between your legs. You shook your head stubbornly. You did not enjoy that shit. 

As you dressed you looked over to the alarm clock and saw it was flashing ten thirty at night, you cursed you were late for work. You dressed in leggies and a large pull over sweater, with converse shoes. You had to forgo a bra since dear captain America ripped your last one. You exited you room and froze as the door clicked close behind you. You turned to your room door, the thought of him knowing where you slept wasn’t very comforting. You made a note to switch rooms for a while. 

As you entered the lobby you were surprised to see your stepsister, Shanie, behind the front desk. She smiled at you. You stared at her in confusion. 

“hey you, Dad said you needed a break, so I'm covering for you tonight.” she answered your confused look as you approached the front desk. you looked around for a second wondering if she had lost her mind, or this was a horrible prank your father was playing. 

“are we talking about the same man?” you asked. She laughed nodding. 

“yeah I know,” she gave me a smile. “He called me earlier today asking me to come in and let you rest.” you tilted your head in thought. Your father, the work comes first asshole was letting you have some time off? You gave a shrug. 

“cool, if the old man wants to give me a day off who the fuck am I to say no to that.” you told her. she didn’t answer. You looked at her in confusion and realized she was looking over your shoulder, her mouth opened in awe. You looked over your shoulder to see Steve roger’s standing in the lobby with his small group. He was glaring at you, you glared back. You wanted to run up to him and smack those good looks off his mug, but you knew you had to play nice since your sister was here. You took a breath calming the storm in your head, you looked back at your sister. “all right, see yah later butt-breath!” you said with false cheerfulness calling her by the childhood nickname you had given her when you first met. She laughed looking back at you. 

“see yah later butthead.” she answered back. she gave you a wave. You moved pass the three men smiling at Sam, but glaring at Steve and Bucky. The latter watched after you. As you exited the lobby you heard Sam greeting your sister. 

You pulled out your car keys and hurried to your car. You wanted to leave the hotel for a few hours, and hit the Walmart in town to buy some bras. As you entered your car you saw a movement, you looked over to see Steve leaning against the building arms crossed watching you with a smirk on his perfect lips. You rolled your eyes and started your car, or you tried. It gave a strange sound, but didn’t start. Cursing you exited your car. 

“are you fucking serious?” you snapped as you lifted up the hood of your car. You noticed the cord connecting to your battery was missing. You gave a snarl and slammed the hood down. You looked up at Steve he was smiling now. He totally messed with your car. “fuck you.” you yelled at him flipping him off. He pulled from the wall anger lacing his face, as he moved toward you. You mentally cursed, and looked around with a new plan in mind. you stormed toward the storage room. 

As you pushed open the storage room doors your eyes landed on your old friend. A smile curled on your lips, the footsteps of Steve closing in on you made you panicky. you jumped on your dad’s old motorcycle, praying that it would start. It roared to life you gave a triumph yell, pulled on your old helmet and roared out of there missing Steve by inches. 

“suck my dick Captain America!” you screamed as you roared away into the darkness of the night. You laughed gleefully ignoring the feeling he was going to catchup with you somehow. 

As you scanned the items from the rack you debated what kind of bra to get. You liked the pink one but it was twenty bucks, but the sports bra was a four pack for twelve bucks. You gave the pink bra a longing look, before setting it back on the rack. You grabbed the two sets of the sports bras and chucked them in your cart. You took one more look at the bra, there was no harm in trying it on, right? You grabbed one in your size and moved with your cart to the fitting room. 

You admired the bra as you turned this way and that. It cupped you nicely and made your breast look amazing. You tried to ignore the bite marks and purple splotches that Steve had left on your body. He had marked you like an animal. There was a knock on the door of the dressing room. 

“be right out.” you called. As you turned to remove the bra you froze, the dressing room door opened and Steve rogers stepped in, he closed the door behind him. Your mouth fell open in shock, why were you shocked you expected this girl! He casually leaned against the door arms crossing his chest, a hard look on his face. 

“you’ve been a really bad girl.” he finally spoke. You moved to cover your chest, stepping back. 

“fuck off! You ruined my car! And not to mention you forced yourself on me!” you snapped stepping back to grab your sweater. “how the fuck you find me anyway?” his jaw clenched at the curse word. He moved toward you. You danced away from him as he reached for you, smacking him across the face with your sweater. He looked surprised that you did such a thing. He moved toward you again. “I’ll fucking scream.” you threatened. He stopped, tilted his head at you. 

“you can try, but I took care of everyone.” your eyes widen at his words. 

“’took care of them’?” you repeated eyes wide and glossing over to the thought that America's wonderboy killing innocent people. You absentmindedly covered your mouth. He gave a laugh shaking his head. 

“no, this dinky town only had like ten workers. it wasn’t hard to knock them out and lock them in the backroom.” he laughed at your shocked expression. You gave a breath of relief. His hands grabbed your shoulders pushing you against the wall. He forced you in to a kiss, you struggled against him, smacking at his head and shoulders. He growled pulling away glaring down at you, his hands gripping your arms tightly. The look in his eyes were no longer clear, they were harden and jaded as if he had lost something inside him. You studied the man before you, he was no longer America’s hero. He was darker, dangerous… 

“what the fuck happened to you?” you asked. His eyes narrowed, you gave a cry as he grabbed you by the neck slamming you into the dressing room wall. You grabbed at his wrist digging your nails in his skin. His other hand moved to cup your sex. You wiggled away from him whimpering. 

“such a filthy mouth,” he snarled pressing his fingertips into your clit. “Maybe I should put it to good use.” 

“I’ll fucking bite it off captain.” You snarled back kicking at him, but it was like kicking a rock. He gave a growl, and kissed you hard on the mouth. You gave a muffled cry; as he rubbed at your clit through your pants. his tongue swiped the inside of your mouth. He pressed his body against you, his hand tightening on your throat. He pulled away staring down at you. 

“On your knees.” He snarled. You shook your head. 

“No!” He squeezed your throat one more time. You struggled against his hold. You hated how his fingers continued to probe you between your legs. Your body betraying you, you could feel yourself getting wet. He grinned down at you, you refused to look at him. 

“Why fight me?” He asked. “You like it.” You shook your head. 

“I’d like it if you didn’t fucking touch me!” You snapped. He moved his hand from your mound, you bit your tongue to stop yourself from giving a moan of protest. He was totally wrong! you did not like it! He pulled you toward the bench, you struggled in his hold. He sat down heavily and pulled you over his lap. You gave a gasp as his knees dug in your stomach. 

“Two minutes.” He snarled ripping down your leggies over your butt and off your legs. He froze. His hand gently caressing your naked ass, you just had to forgo underwear too huh? “I had a feeling you were expecting this.” he laughed. You shook you head, refusing to let him have the last word. 

“And I expected America’s hero to know what consent is!” You struggled to get off his lap but one of his big hand pressed down on your back holding you tight against his knees. With his free hand He smacked your ass. You cried out. 

“three minutes.” he snarled. His hand rained on your ass. the pain bloomed through your ass cheeks as he spanked you. Your body once again betraying you. His hand was huge and it hurt. You were going to have more bruises. You had to calm him down, or you wouldn’t be able to sit tomorrow. 

“Please Sir.” The word tumbled out of your mouth. "please stop.” You found yourself begging. “It hurts” he gave a dark laugh, his hand slowing down. 

“baby it’s supposed to.” he answered back rubbing your sore bum. You gave a small gasp as his fingers slipped inside you. Your body moving on its own as you pressed your hips into his hand. 

"no!” you whispered as he fingerfucked you. He gave a chuckle working you. 

“Are you sure? You're soaking.” He kissed the back of your head as you arched in pleasure. “I might have to find a new way to punish you, since it seems that you like spankings.” he whispered. Your face went red with embarrassment. You didn’t say anything as he slowly fingered you again. With his free hand he slipped two fingers in your mouth. “suck.” you hesitantly did as you were told. “good girl.” he worked both of your holes, you were so close... 

with a hiss he pulled his hands from you, you gave a whimper as his finger slipped from inside you leaving you aching. 

“on your knees.” you looked over your shoulder at him. 

“a fucking please would be nice.” you snapped climbing off of him. He grabbed your arm and slapped your ass again. 

“you and your filthy mouth.” he growled. You rolled your eyes and fell to your knees in front of him. You watched him undo his belt and helped him lower his pant past his hips, his thick cock in your face. 

“I know, ‘let’s put it to good use’” you snarled taking his dick in your hand. You were in awe on how thick he was, your fingers barely closed around it. You bit your lip, you slowly pumped him. You could feel his eyes on you. You looked up to see him with a smirk. “keep grinning like that and I'll fucking bite it.” you snapped. He reached out grabbing your head yanking it close to his dick. 

“suck it now.” he snapped. You squeezed his junk, he gasped letting your head go. Before he could retaliate you took him in your mouth, or at least tried to. He pushed his hips up, forcing more of his cock inside, you struggled against his hold, you couldn’t breathe. He gave a moan as he thrusted his hips violently into your face, you gave a weak cry trying to get out of his grip. He gave a curse and came. You ripped out of his grip, nails digging in his thighs. Ropes of cum splatter across your cheeks and mouth. You gasped for breath. 

“fucking asshole!” you croaked your throat hurting. You wiped at your face in anger, then turned to slap at his thighs. “I couldn’t fucking breathe!” you snarled. He grabbed your face pulling you close. He didn’t say anything but stared into your eyes. You stared back. Your heart pounding against your ribcage, his blue eyes just studying your face. he yanked you close kissing you hard on the mouth moving to the ground. You groaned as his finger found your clit. You began to ride his hand. You cursed your body. How long had it been since your ex? 

With quick movement you were spun and pushed into the bench. You gave a pained gasp as your stomach hit the edge. you felt him press his body against yours. His cock poking at your entrance. He kissed your back and neck. You gave a groan as his fingers continued their assault on your bundle of nerves. 

“Please.” you whimpered close to an orgasm. “please, captain.” you moaned. He gave a groan, pulling you close. His cock pushed into you, you cried out at its girth stretching you. He kissed at your neck and shoulders, whispering. Before he entered you fully, he pulled out. You shook your head whimpering for more. He rammed into you shoving you deep against the bench. 

“fuck,” he whispered moving his hands to your hips. “so, fucking tight.” he groaned pushing deeper into you. You gave a small moan as hit your g spot. Without another word he relentlessly pounded into your soaking pussy. You cried out arching against him as he hit your sweet spot. 

“fuck me,” you moaned. “oh, fuck me harder Sir!” the words fell from your mouth; you head hazy with pleasure. You felt something wrap around your neck, black fabric. He pulled the fabric constricting your breathing. You reached up grabbing at the fabric. 

“it’s okay baby.” he whispered. “this is going to make it feel so much better.” he pounded into you; your pleasure heightened with the lack of air. Your moans and cries getting louder, your orgasm on the verge of ripping through you. He gave a grunt working his cock in you hitting your g spot. Black dots filled your vision. “not yet baby.” he growled pulling the fabric tighter forcing you to arch. You were a gibbering mess, eyes rolled up in the back of your head. Pleasure ripping through you. 

“oh fuck!” you gurgled. With a cry, your orgasm shot through you. “don’t stop!” you shouted arching pushing your hips deeper in to his thrust. You felt Another orgasm ripped through you, you screamed as you were flooded in pleasure. White filled your vision, something in you snapped and you felt a flood of juices released. Steve gave a shout of his own as his orgasm followed behind. 

He let the fabric go, as it fell around your neck you saw it was your leggies. You slumped against the bench breathing hard. You felt a strange wetness at your knees you looked down to see water? You stared at the puddle in awe, you had squirted, the only time you ever did that was once, years ago by yourself. Steve groaned as he pulled from your body. You gave a small sound as he slipped out of you. You moved to sit on the bench, your breathing still heavy. Steve stood up on shaky legs using the wall for support. 

“holy shit.” was all you could say, as you pulled on your leggies. Steve grinned down at you. He looked at the puddle on the floor before returning to your gaze. You felt your cheeks burn. 

“I’ll say.” he teased. you rolled your eyes as you stood up, moving to get your forgotten sweater. As you picked it up off the floor, the door opened and Bucky poked his head in. You jumped in surprise, he gave you the up and down before looking at Steve. 

“I just got the word he’s in town.” Steve nodded. Bucky looked back at you, his eyes on your bra. 

“nice.” he commented before leaving. You rolled your eyes before pulling on the sweater. As you looked at yourself in the mirror making sure you were presentable. You heard Steve call your name. You turned to him, surprised he even knew your name. 

“listen, I need you to go home and stay home.” he said softly moving toward you. You looked up at him. 

“what’s going on?” you asked softly noticing that his demeanor had changed. 

“It’s complicated, but go straight home okay?” you nodded. 

“sheesh dramatic much?” you asked turning back to the mirror. You saw his reflection smile at the back of your head. It was a different smile than earlier, but just as fast as it appeared it was gone. 

“just listen to me okay.” with that he was gone. You followed his lead a few minutes later. 

“hello?” a voice caught your attention. As you passed the registers you noticed Sam standing at an empty register, that had the light on. “does anyone work here? Hello?” he called. You gave a laugh as you approached him. 

“dinky little town, nobody comes in this late.” you told him he spun to look at you. 

“oh hey!” he greeted you with a smile. “what are you doing here?” he asked. You held up the two packs of sports bras. 

“shopping and you?” he gave a sheepish grin. 

“Steve had to do some shopping, fell asleep in the car now I'm hungry,” he held up a basket of snacks, he looked around. “but where the hell are the workers.” 

“probably tied up somewhere.” you laughed. He laughed with you thinking it was a joke. 

“here I'll ring you up, I worked here for a few months after I came back home.” you answer as you moved behind the counter. “so, cash or credit?” 

“hey,” you looked at Sam as the two of you moved out the front door of the store, you adjusted your new backpack, and his hands full of bags. “your sister’s cute," you looked at him. He had a nervous smile. 

“you want to date her?” you teased. He looked at you. 

“is it that obvious?” he laughed. 

“sure, you can ask her out but no means no.” 

“duh! Everyone knows that.” you snorted. 

“ask captain America.” you mutter bitterly. He looked at you in confusion. you cleared your throat. “shes’s a good kid, take care of her.” you told him he nodded. He walked you to your motorcycle. 

“be safe Y/n.” you smiled at him nodded. As you climbed on the bike and pulled on you helmet. You couldn’t help but wonder just what Captain America and friends were up to and if you can keep fighting him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you manage to stay away from Steve, but when your stupid ex visit, shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i decided to write more, there is a sex scene but i got tired of writing smut and wanted to write something along the marvel movies, so there will be action, well violence action (please be nice i never wrote Dark!fics or anything with Captain America) also it’s not as dark as i like but hey practice make perfect. i wrote this on my phone so there might be errors and misspelling, sorry. ALSO IF YOU DON’T LIKE DON’T READ!!!

You spent the next few days avoiding Steve. You slept in empty rooms, never your own and made sure to avoided him when you heard him walking down the hall, or saw him on the cameras during your shift. You knew all the good hiding spots since you lived there your whole life. Surprisingly your father left you alone, you couldn’t help but noticed he was sporting a black eye, but didn’t question it. He was an asshole and probably mouthed to the wrong person. 

As you finished the reports you heard a sound outside. You turned to the camera feed to see Steve, Bucky and Sam entering the parking lot. You watched them exit their car and moved to their room. You gave a sigh of relief. He was getting the hint of you not wanting to see him. You stood up stretching and giving a loud yawn. 

“hey baby,” a familiar voice spoke you spun around to see your ex standing there a stupid grin on their stupid face. “long time no see.” you swallowed hard. Memories of this man made your stomach turn. 

“what the fuck are you doing here Mark?” you snapped. He just grinned at you. 

“oh I can’t visit my ex wife?” he asked as he looked around. “you left so long ago.” you rolled your eyes. 

“get the fuck out of here, I don’t need your shit.” you were trying to think where your father hid the shot gun. Just in case he pissed you off. 

“come on baby.” he was trying to charm his way back to you. 

“fuck off! Where's that jailbait you cheated on me with?” you asked crossing your arms across your chest. He made a fart sound with his mouth. 

“what, her? I need an actual woman.” it was your turn to make a sound with your mouth. 

“please that night I caught you two; you told me I was too old and fat.” the sting still hurt. He laughed. You wanted to jump over the front desk and strangle him. How dare he laugh at you! “leave before I call the police.” you stated. He raised his hands in surrender. 

“I just wanted to see how you were since I was just passing through.” he answered. You rolled your eyes. 

“you saw me. now fuck off.” he moved toward you, you knew he was trying to intimidate you, but you stood your ground raising your head and looking in his eyes. 

“you used to be so sweet.” 

“I was never sweet, you made me pretend to be someone I wasn’t.” he stared at you. You stared back. Five years with this asshole and you didn’t know him anymore, maybe you never really knew him. He moved toward the door, however he turned to look at you before he exited. 

“you know, I couldn’t help but see captain America drive by.” he started. “it makes me wonder, out of all the hotels in town why this one?” he smiled at you. 

“you can think with that tiny ass brain?” you refused to let him have the last word. He gave a laugh and waltzed out. You were sick to your stomach. He was the last person you wanted to see. 

“Y/n?” you opened your eyes as you felt someone touch your shoulder, the sunlight was blinding. I sat up from the desk and looked around. Lora, the only house keeper of the hotel was looking down at you. “are you okay sweetie?” she asked. You stretched nodding. 

“yeah, I guess I feel asleep.” you smiled at her. Lora was in her fifties very kind to you. She always had a word with your father when she witnessed his ill temper. She had been working at the hotel since the beginning. “what time is it?” 

“it’s about eight.” you gave a groan. Your dad was going to have a cow if he saw you sleeping on the clock. You rubbed at your eyes, the memories of your ex-husband invading your mind. “honey,” you looked up at her. “I was wondering if you could take the stay over room?” you gave her a worried look. 

“are you okay? Is your back hurting again?” she nodded. 

“yeah ever since I fell the other day...” she trailed off. you nodded in understanding. You really didn’t want to clean Steve Rogers room but you had too it was the hotel etiquette, and they never put their DND sign. 

“It’s okay. I'll cover you, just take it easy.” she nodded kissing you on the forehead. 

“thank you dear.” she moved to the back office. You yawned again standing up and stretching. You checked the camera feed to see if Steve's car was there, to your surprise it was gone. You moved out the lobby and toward the housekeeper storage. You wanted to finish cleaning and making the bed as fast as possible. 

As you entered their room, you noticed that the beds were already made. You got to work though hoping to finish before they came back. 

Once you were finished, you picked up the bag full of garbage and moved to the front door, but your foot kicked something. You looked down noticing a box tucked under the bed. You put down the garbage bag and picked up the box. Those idiots were going to get hurt. as you placed it on the bed, you saw a photo of you poking out from under a stack of paper. 

Hands shaking you reached for it. You pulled it out of a stack of papers. It was a photo of you and Mark. You recognized the year of the photo; it was when you two first got married and he took you to Italy for your honeymoon. You were leaning against a railing of a boat smiling up at Mark... you looked back in the box pulling out the papers and photos. Photo after photo were of you and mark, or of just mark. There was a picture of you by yourself eyes glassy looking down at your hands, you were seated at a café. That was the night you had caught Mark fucking his intern. 

Heart pounding you shifted your attention to the typed paper. You saw your full name and information on your life. There was a report on Mark as well. You looked up as you heard the door open. Steve rogers and the others entered, all wearing their uniforms. They froze when they saw you standing there. Steve’s eyes moving to the papers in your hands. Anger washed through you. 

“what the fuck is this?” you snarled chucking the papers at the blonde. The papers hit his chest falling around his feet. Bucky and Sam looked at each other. “are you fucking spying on me?” you picked up the pictures of the past. “how long have you been fucking watching me?” you threw the pictures at him. 

“y/n” he started you picked up the box and threw it at him. 

“how fucking long?!” you shouted. He dodged the box and stormed up to you grabbing your wrist as you tried to fight him off. 

“Steve! Man! What the hell are you doing?” Sam shouted grabbing at Steves arm as he threw you against the wall. You gasped as he came up behind you pushing your head in the wall, holding you in place. You struggled against his hold. 

“everyone out.” he snarled looking at Bucky and Sam. The two men looked at each other. You managed to spin in his hold scratching at him and kicking. 

“this isn’t like you man.” Sam spoke up. Steve turned to look at Sam. 

“I just want to have a chat with her. distract the housekeeper and try to find the files in the father’s study.” you stopped fighting and looked up at him in confusion. Sam nodded giving you one last look before He and Bucky left the room the door locking behind them. 

“get the fuck off of me!” you snarled kicking at him. He stared down at you. “so, I was some kind of fucking game?” you hit at his chest and shoulders. He shook his head. 

“no.” you gave a horse laugh. He studied you before pulling you close kissing you on the mouth. You gave a sound of protest and hit at him but he ignored your failed attempts. He wrapped his arms around your body holding you close. He kissed you with all he had, but you tried to get out of his hold. He tossed you on his bed, moving on top of you just as quick. 

“no!” you pushed at him as he kissed you again. his hands moving to your hips his erection grinding into your heat. “no.” you gasped against his mouth. He pulled away sliding his hands up your torso pushing your shirt over your breast exposing the pretty pink bra you technically stole the other day. 

He didn’t say anything but cupped at your breast, your hands moved to his forearms trying to push his hands off of you. He ripped off your shirt, and kissed at your chest, and swells of your breast. You shook your head as his hands moved to push off your jeans and panties. 

you whimpered as he bit your neck. All he did was shake his head as you begged him to stop. He kissed you again. He pulled away to undo his pants. He looked down at you. You stared back. Without another word he pushed into you. You cried out as he filled your wet cunt. you reached up grabbing at his shoulders as he begun to thrust violently in you. You bit your lip from screaming you didn’t want Lora to hear what Captain America was doing to you. 

“why?” was all you could whimper as he gave you unbelievable pleasure. He didn’t answer you but kissed you again, all while pounding into you like a wild animal. You closed your eyes, not wanting to see him. 

“please,” he whispered. You opened your eyes. “please look at me.” you looked up at him. His blue eyes bore into yours. There was a sadness in his blue orbs. “please.” he whispered. You found yourself reaching up cupping his face in your hands. You had no idea what possessed you to kiss him but you did. 

“don’t stop.” you whimpered as you pulled away. You pressed your forehead into his. “please Steve, don’t fucking stop.” You lost yourself in what he was giving you, and you no longer cared. 

“your ex-husband works for HYDRA.” Steve's voice caught your attention. It had been a few hours later, and he had finally had enough of you. You looked up at him, he glanced down at you. The two of you were wrapped up in the comforters, your head on his chest. His arm wrapped around you, his hand lazily trailing up and down your arm. You stared at Steve for a few seconds before sitting up. 

“are you fucking serious?” you asked. He nodded. He sat up pressing his back against the headboard. 

“we were sent by our bosses they have intel that he’s helping HYDRA making enhanced people.” your mouth fell open. 

“but he sells real estate. He's fucking boring.” you explain. Steve laughed. “no for real! His idea of a good time was watching golf and eating take out.” 

“that’s boring?” 

“if you do it every fucking day!” he pushed your hair from your face. “wait does that mean you’re going to kill him?” you asked. He shrugged his massive shoulders. You stared at him wondering how the hell you two were having a decent conversation since the beginning of your ‘relationship’ haven’t been the best. You couldn’t help but wonder why you gave in to him. Was it the big puppy dog eyes he gave you, or you felt that he just needed you. 

“I don’t know. Bucky wants to. I have orders to bring him in alive.” his voice brought you back to the conversation. you thought for a second. You hated Mark, but it didn’t mean you wanted him dead. 

“the day we met,” you thought of the first time you two met. “did you choose the hotel because of me? Or because you knew he was coming?” he sighed pulling his hand off of you to run it through his hair. “Steve?” you asked softly moving closer to him. 

“we were sent here to keep an eye on you. My bosses know how much you mean to Mark.” you snorted. “but one look at you and I had to make you mine.” you looked away from him face burning red. 

“shit you say the cheesiest things.” you teased. He gave a chuckle. You thought back to Mark. His smug face burned in your mind you wouldn’t mind seeing him beat up by Captain America. “he was here.” you whispered. 

“I know.” you looked up at him. 

“we have the place bugged.” 

“of fucking course. Why didn’t that thought pass my mind?” you rolled your eyes as you moved to gather your clothes. However, Steve decided he wasn’t done with you as he pulled you down on his lap. He gently kissed you along your shoulder. You turned to him. “you think you can beat him up for me?” He gave a small chuckle as he moved your hair from your face. he kissed you gently on the mouth. 

“I'm hoping to. you need to know when time comes, I have to take you in too.” he informed you as he pulled away pressing his forehead against yours. You frowned at him. 

“okay, that’s not fair.” 

“it’s just protocol, just to make sure you’re not...” he trailed off. 

“Working for HYDRA?” You finished. He nodded. You rolled your eyes. “That asshat is still fucking ruining my life.” You looked over at the clock on the side table and cursed. “shit! it’s two o’clock! I promised Shanie I would help her with a problem on the system, since Lora already left for the day!” you informed Steve as you moved off his lap grabbing your scattered clothes pulling them on. Your hips screamed in protest. The last few hours had been a work out with Steve. It seemed that he really didn’t want you to leave his bed. You picked up your ripped shirt and turned to him. “okay you need to learn to stop ripping my clothes.” he gave you a boyish smile as he climbed out of bed. 

“well if you were faster with instructions than I wouldn’t have to rip anything.” you laughed throwing the ripped shirt at him. You pulled on your underwear and pants. Once you were finished adjusting your bra, Steve called your name. you turned in time to have a white shirt tossed on your head. You pulled it off. 

“shit, captain if you keep being nice to me, I'm gonna think you actually like me.” you teased. He laughed pulling on his briefs. 

“what makes you think I don’t?” he smiled at you. You shook oyur head with silent laughter, smiled at the clothing item in your hand and pulled it on. However, it was like a dress on you. You frowned bunched up the end and tied it in a knot. You turned in time to see him getting dressed. That's when you noticed a red dot on his perfect back, confused you watched it as it moved to the back of his head… 

“Steve watch out!” you screamed throwing yourself at him. As they two of you slammed against the wall, the room was filled with gunshots. You screamed as Steve covered your body with his. Items in the room exploded as the bullets tore through the walls. 

“run!” Steve shouted grabbing your hand, pulleding you toward the door. As you two escaped down the hall bullets rang out following you. “hurry in the lobby!” he shouted. As you two burst in the lobby, Bucky and Sam were ready with their gear. Bucky tossed Steve his shield, he caught it effortlessly. Shanie was hiding behind Sam. 

“what’s going on?” she asked her eyes glossy. You ran toward her taking her in a hug, she hugged you back trembling. “I heard gun shots.” you looked at the three men. 

“we need to get out of here now.” Shanie hugged you tightly as you snapped at the guys. 

“I'm scared.” Shanie whispered. You turned to her. 

“me too.” you whispered. 

“okay stay close--” Steve never got to finished as the front doors shattered with an explosion. Sam grabbed you and Shanie covering you two from the rain of metal and glass. 

“Well, well,” a familiar voice sang. You, Sam, and Shanie looked up to see Mark, he was dressed in military gear and next to him were men that you didn’t recognize. Your eyes moved to the massive gun in his hand. “I guess old Captain America just isn’t as good as you thought he was.” You notice Steve, who had been closer to the doors was splayed out on the ground knocked out blood dripping from his head. You were worried about him, but at the same time you knew he handled worse. A movement caught your eye, Bucky was near Sam crouched down knives in hands. 

“So, it’s fucking true asshole!” You snarled standing ignoring Sam's whisper of you to stay down. However, you ignored him pushing past him. “You work for fucking HYDRA!” Mark laughed. The office door burst open, your father running out toward Mark. 

“What the hell Mark!?” He shouted as he came up next to your ex. “I told you not to destroy the hotel!” 

“Dad?” You asked softly. He looked at you, but turned back to mark. You had to admit that stung. 

“I said you can take her but not my daughter!” Your father snarled. You turned to Shanie. A protectiveness grew over you, they weren’t going to take your sister. she had fear in her eyes clutching Sam tightly. 

“We’re not taking Shanie.” Mark snarled shoving your dad, your head snapped back to your father. What? your eyes begun to well up as your father continued to argue with Mark who watched you. “Come on baby we’re going.” He held his hand out to you. “your daddy doesn’t want you.” 

“It’s okay Shanie, you’re safe.” Your father told your step sister. Who flipped him off, then buried her face in Sam’s shoulder as if it would make everything go away. 

“What the fuck is going on?” You snarled ignoring the hurt feeling in your chest, the tears spilling down your cheeks. Mark rolled his eyes pointed the gun to your father. 

“Come with me or I’ll kill the old man.” You gave a dark laugh. 

“I’m not his fucking daughter so why do I care?” Mark raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. He punched your father in the face, a smidge of satisfaction blipped through you as you watched him go down. 

“Fine we’ll do this the easy way.” He took a breath. “Lilies, grand tour, dusk, roller coasters, popcorn…” the words made you tingle. 

“No!” Bucky shouted throwing the knives at Mark, but the asshole dodged and two of his men went down with knives in their foreheads. 

“cats, chocolate, cupcakes, guns and laughter.” Something burst through you. 

“No! you idiot! Wrong girl!” Your father screamed clutching his bleeding nose. Sam was thrown pass you into Mark and the rest of his men. you spun around to see Shanie holding Bucky by the neck her eyes no longer full of life. 

“Shanie no!” You screamed, she turned to you chucking the winter solider in your direction. You somehow dodged the man throwing yourself at her hugging her tightly. “Please Shanie,” you whispered hugging her tightly. “Fight this.” She screamed throwing you away, you slammed in to Steve rogers as he stood up. He caught you, shoved you aside as Shanie tore toward the two of you with inhuman speed. 

“You fucking idiot!” Your father screamed as your sister fought off three of the avengers. Once she caught sight of Mark she tore toward him. 

“I guess I used the wrong one!” Mark shouted ducking from Shanie’s punch. “Let’s try it again.” You gave a shout as you jumped on her shoulders clinging on to her like a koala shouting her to calm her happy ass down. Shanie screeched tossing you off her. You flew into Bucky, he caught you, tossed you to Steve. Steve gently placed you on the floor. 

“Don’t listen!” Steve shouted as Mark continued to shout words. He slapped his hands over your ears, but it was too late. 

“Fanfiction.” Something in you snapped. flashes of people, computers, and Shanie filled your head. You looked up at Steve and everything went red.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns a little more about you and HYDRA meets their match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i decided to write more! i think onbe more chapter will wrap everything up. (please be nice i never wrote Dark!fics or anything with Captain America) also it’s not as dark as i like but hey practice make perfect. i wrote this on my phone so there might be errors and misspelling, sorry. ALSO IF YOU DON’T LIKE DON’T READ!!!

Steve  and the others were thrown back when a burst of energy came from you. You let out a scream  as something ripped through you.  Shanie stopped as well, she stared her lip curling in a snarl.  She had found something stronger to fight , but Sam and  Bucky crawled over to her to  h o ld her back, the best they could . You stood up dusting yourself off.

“It’s been  a while  daddy.” You laughed turning to your father. “You kept me chained up , for so long.” You tore toward him grabbing him by the neck raising him over your head. “Bad daddy!” You snarled throwing him out t hrough the  wall. Mark raised his gun, but you were quick grabbing  the gun ripping it out of his hands and ripping it to pieces. 

“Y/n, baby,” mark backed up hands raised. “I guess I used the wrong words again huh?” Before you could answer, you were tackled from behind.  S h anie punching at your back with an unkept rage . You spun around grabbing her by the throat , throwing her through the wall . You followed her , only one thing on your mind , knocking her out to keep her safe.

“Get the hell out of here.” You told  Steve Rogers and friends behind you. “I have some thing to do.” One of  M ark men tried shooting you but a punch to  the gut sent him flying into mark.

“Y/n!” Steve shouted after you but you ignored him racing toward Shanie as she raced toward you. You matched her blow for blow . she screamed in frustration a s you caught her  fist in your hands. You ducked as you hear gunshots come from behind you,  you shielded your sister with your body grunting at the pain the bullets gave you.  Pathetic.

“Fuck off!” You shouted letting go of  one of  shanie’s hands , raising your own blasting  energy toward the men shooting at you. You returned back to  Shanie punching her three times in the face. She screamed in your face punching at you, but you managed to throw her into your fathers car. “Little sister!” You called moving toward her. “Your mind has been taken over, come now let us both fight our enemies.” She rolled to her feet running straight toward you. You rolled your eyes grabbing her by the neck. “Fine.” You slammed her in the ground, once, twice, a third time just to be sure. She gave a groan as she fainte d in your hand, blood dripping from her forehead.

“Y/n,” you turned to see steve moving toward you hands raised in surrender. “You’re shot, I need to take care of you.” You gave a laugh, you moved to pick up your sister bridal style. You noticed that mark and his men were  running off, your father gone as well.

“I have regeneration  powers.  I’m fine, but come, I’ll show you what you seek.” You told him. Sam was limping toward you a worried look on his face his eyes on  Shanie .

“Is she okay?” He asked, you nodded handing her to him.

“Yes, but just to be safe, I would hand cuff her.” You moved toward the ruined lobby, the three men followed.

“Who the hell are you?” Bucky asked. You turned to him , raking your eyes down his hurt form.

“Just like you , a prisoner of HYDRA.” You answered, but never broke your stride. “They used those words to keep my powers in check.”

“ So , you’re not Y/n?” Steve asked softly. You laughed.

“ yes, and no ,  I am the part of her that her dear father wanted to hide.  we can be  pretty stubborn. You’ve seen that first hand.” You winked at  S teve who grinned back. Sam rolled his eyes.

" where the hell are you taking us?” He asked. You lead them to the breakfast/meeting room moving toward the storage room. You held open the door allowing them in. You moved pass them strutting up to the refrigerator ripping it off the wall tossing it through the wall, a metal door greeted them. You placed your hand against it. The door glowed green.

“Experiment 626 code name:  Power House welcome home.” The electronic voice sang and the door opened. 

“Power  H ouse?” Sam asked. You nodded.

“Yes . come on.” You moved aside allowing the men to enter. “We don’t have long.” You followed behind them as  the y walked through the dimly lit hallway. You squeezed past the large men as they came up to another solid door. You used your code name and it opened. 

As you stepped inside artificial lights flooded the room, screens and buttons covered the west side, a familiar looking chair in the center. You moved to the screen entering your code. 

“Place her in the chair,” you finally spoke. “I’ll seal her up once again. Then you can take what you want from the files.” You turned in time to see  S teve come up behind up, he slammed you in to the controls anger filled his face. His hands on your hips holding you in place.

“ How can we trust you ?” He snarled. You raised an eyebrow.

“Look around you Captain. I would have just knocked all three of you out when I was summoned, taken my sister, and blew this place up.” You answered back. He glared down at you, hands gripping your hips tightly. You felt the distrust roll through him. “Yes, you can trust me, why do you think they put me away? Sealed me up tight?” You turned back to the computer once you Sam gave you the okay that  Shanie was strapped in. “Because I’m the reason they had to start over.” You informed Steve leaning forward a little pushing your ass into his groin. He gave a hiss and moved away from you. “watch.” You entered a different sequence, and the screen was filled old video feed. 

_ “What did you do to her?” Video you screamed, your voice coming through the speakers. Steve and the others looked up. The video showed  _ _ Shanie _ _ , much younger than now in a chair. She was sitting  _ _ there _ _ , _ _ eyes vacant. _

_ “What we needed, it’s a success!” Your ‘father’ stated. _ __

_ “Big mistake!” Video you moved attacking scientist, and killing them. You ripped computers from the wall. Your father screaming for you to stop. You grabbed him by the neck ch _ _ u _ _ cking him into a wall. “She’s your daughter!” Mark and his men stormed in. You turned ripping them to literal shreds with your strength. Mark being smart stayed away, knocking you out with a few dozen tranquilizers. _

_ “Shit! We have to fucking start over!” He shouted turning to your hurt father. “That could take fucking years!” _ _ He shouted. He kicked your unconscious form. _

_ “Well I guess we have to get started, we’ll put them to sleep until then.” Your father stated as he looked over the  _ _ broken computers. _

_ “What do we do with her.” Mark asked grabbing your head pulling you up by your hair. _

_ “Give her to the winter soldier, we can try the breeding _ _ program.” You _ _ r _ _ father stated moving to  _ _ Shanie _ _ , he hugged his daughter and told her to sleep. _ _ “She’s nothing but trouble.” _

_ “Nah, that would be a waste, give her to me. _ _ We’ll used a new code word to make her behave, and she’ll be my personal monster. _ _ ” With a press of the button the video cut off. You turned to Cap _ _ tain America _ _. _

“You should be thanking me Captain.” You whispered. “I was the one to put their monstrosities on halt.” Steve didn’t say anything. You turned back to the controls, inputting a sequence You watched as the mechanical arm closed around  Shanie’s head, she jolted as a flash of energy went through her. Once it was done it removed itself from her forehead. You moved toward her as the machine died down, the straps came undone.  Shanie gave a small whimper, her slowly opened her eyes.

“Y/n?” She whimpered. “What happened?” You smoothed her hair from her face.

“It’s okay kid. I got you. Just take a nap. ” She smiled at you , nodding before  fainting again. You looked up at Sam. “Take her from here, keep her safe.” He watched you as you moved to a closet nearby. 

“And where the hell are you going?” He asked. You ripped off the door tossing it aside.

“I’m going to kill my ex - husband and my so - called father.” You reply nonchalantly. You grabbed a heavy looking gun from the rack making sure it’s loaded before grabbing extra ammo. You looked over to Bucky. “Get what you need.” You moved toward the exit ; Bucky moved toward the computer removing a flash drive from his pocket.

“Wait,”  S teve moved in front of you. You glared up at him. “We need him alive.” You gave a breath of annoyance.

“Fine, I’m going to  maim him .” You snap trying to move past him. He stepped with you. You glare up at him finger on the trigger getting itchy.

“I will go with you,” he stated. “First we get what we need and then we blow this place up.” Steve looked down at you. There was this worried look on his face. You rolled your eyes again. You looked at Sam to see he had gathered  Shanie in his arms. You turned back to Bucky to see him tinkering with the computer. He moved to the flash drive yank ing it out.

“Done.” He announced. You moved back to the computer, you input another sequence of code s . A mechanical voice came over the speakers. 

“Ten seconds till  self - destruction .”

“I advise you all to run.” You yelled booking it to the door. They followed close behind.

Once outside you all three ran to the edge of the hotel, rushing past the highway ,  slid ing across the street as the entire area exploded. You watched gleefully as the rem n a n ts of your childhood was nothing but a hunk of burning material. The torture chamber finally gone.

“I’m going to head back to base with  Shanie .” Sam announced once the falling material cleared. You gave him a worried look. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep her close until we can figure this out.” He gave you an assuring smile. You watched in awe as metal wings burst from his device  on his back, he gave you another smile before he took off in the sky. 

“Buck,” Steve turned to his friend. “Spread out the area behind the hotel, y/n and I will take this area.” Buck didn’t say anything but nodded before moving across the street. You turned to  S teve he nodded his head toward the woods. You followed him gun in hands.

“So,” you started following the blonde. “No questions?” Steve looked over his shoulder at you Then turned back to the wooded area.

“Will she remember?” He asked softly. You gave a small laugh. Glanced at him, a second before looking back at the trees surrounding them .  You saw the look on his face . Maybe he really cared… you shook your head, no time to think about that. You had a job to do, which was Maim your evil ex.

“Depends really. Why miss her potty mouth already? ” You teased. He gave a small smile.

“I kind of do. ” He whispered . You gave a laugh , reached over and patted him on his back.

“Don’t worry captain , I’ll make sure you see her soon.” You tell him.  A sound caught your attention , a movement nearby. Steve m oved close to you. “You see them?” You whispered. He nodded.

“Get ready.”  A movement behind you forced you to press your back against his , gun drawn and ready . A shout came from your left you pulled the trigger hitting the men swarming out from the woods. A large machine knocked trees out of the wa y, you gave a growl as you saw Mark in the seat.

“Get ready baby!” Mark called. “I’m about to rock your world!” You shot at him. The bullets bouncing of the mental.

“You wish!” Steve managed to fight off a few HYDRA soldiers. He managed to dodge  upcoming attacked, and bullets. A shout made him look up, Bucky was nearby fighting and shooting who he can. He turned in time to see you holding your own against the  mecha .

“You were always trouble  Power H ouse !” Mark yelled at you through the helmet. You rolled your eyes holding on to the left arm of the machine. You ripped it off, mark screamed as his real arm came off with it.

“Whoops, now how are you going to jerk off thinking about your mom?” You laughed. You didn’t see the missile he had  launched ; you gave a gasp as it hit you in the chest sending you into the rock behind you, you saw black as your head cracked against the concrete.

You groaned as your senses woke you up, you felt a hard body on your back, hard breathing in your ear. Your blurry vision begun to clear. You gave a look around realizing you were outside? The familiar smell of  S teve surrounded you.

“Motherfucker, did you knock me out just to fuck me in the forest?” You snapped pushing  S teve off you. “I fucking swear I’m going to strangle you.”

“Y/n!” He cried sounding a little too happy. A loud sound made you jump, you looked around realizing a  full - blown war was happening around you.

“What the actual fuck?” You asked as you slowly rolled to your feet.

“What do you remember?” Steve asked, tossing his shield, a few seconds later it returned. You pushed your hair from your face thinking. You remembered  Shanie attacking everyone,  Mark shouting words,  then red…there were flashes of you and the guys in a room, mark in a  mecha ? The name  P ower H ouse came to mind. You shook your head with a small smile. Power H ouse it had been a while since you heard that name. 

“Where the fuck is  M ark?” You snarl grabbing the gun next to you, you checked the magazine, a few bullets remained. You cursed. You thought of a plan. “Okay, I’ll get dumbass Mark, you get my ‘father.’ He’s  close by watching the  mecha or hiding.” Steve nodded.

“Do you still have your powers?” Steve asked. You shrugged.

“Don’t know, but all I know is that I’m going to fucking rip his other arm off.” You snarled raising the gun. Steve watched you run in to the frenzy of the battle, SHIELD soldiers had finally  c o me in. Mark was no longer in the  mecha , but the trail of blood led deeper in the forest.

“Y/n!” Steve shouted after you. He  threw his shield knocking two enemies to the ground as  you ran pass them . Steve ran after you . 

You broke through the foliage to see you ‘father’ and Mark near the river bank . Mark had a new metal arm.

“Remember this is a prototype.”  Your  father was informing Mark. “Please don’t break it, it’s the only one left.” Mark moved his arm this way  an d that. 

“Doctor  Koven ,” you called moving toward them. Both men looked up at you. “I have a fucking feeling you kept me close because you were afraid.” You snarled. You father— Doctor  Koven looked at you startled. “Those memories you gave me were shit you know that.” Before he could say  anything , you shot him in the shoulder, he cried out falling to the ground, you shot him in the leg again to make sure he couldn’t run. The gun clicked informing you no more bullets. You cursed.

“ So , you’re back y/n.” Mark gave a laugh. “Power House isn’t as strong as you thought.” You shook your head.

“It takes a whole lot of fucking strength to give yourself to somebody that was created.” You told  M ark. He gave you a look before tearing toward you, you used the gu n to slam it against the upside his head. He stumbled back. You tossed the gun aside, bracing yourself as he righted himself throwing a punch with his metal arm. Both of you stare in shock as your hands managed to catch the mental fist in your palms. Mark looked down at your hold in confusion.

“Fuck yeah!” You scream chucking him with impressive strength across the river bank, he slammed into the wall of dirt. You tore toward him with imp eccable speed, catching him in the gut with a punch. As he gasped bending at the waist you grabbed his neck chucking him toward Steve, he had finally caught up.

You tore toward them catching Mark by the leg before he could slam into the super soldier , swung him upward and down in to the ground, once, twice and the third time. As he laid in the huge indent in the ground you reached down ripping the mental arm off him shoulder, he let out a wordless scream. You ripped the metal to shreds.

“You fucking bitch!” Mark  screamed ; you rolled your eyes stomping on his thigh breaking his bones. He screamed again.

“ Look you brought this upon yourself.” You snarled punching him in the gut again, however you held back, you promised Steve you would only Maim the asshole. As you grabbed Mark by the hair and yanked his head up. “You should have seen this coming honestly.” You let him go as SHIELD agents swarmed the area. Steve moved close to you pulling you close. You looked up at him.

“ What the fucks wrong with—“ you didn’t finish he kissed you hard on the mouth. You gave a small groan as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away to rest his forehead against yours. There was that sad puppy dog look on his face. 

“I thought…” he whispered. “I thought I would never see you again.” You studied his face. “I mean Power H ouse is cool, but she’s not you.” You nod pulling away from him. You watch as SHIELD began to arrest Mark and Doctor  Koven . There was this sadness inside you. 

“Power House gave herself up to let me live. I don’t even know my real name or where I came from. All I remember are the memories they gave me.” You look back to  S teve. “And  Shanie ! What does she remember? What are we going to do? I promised her that I would protect her.” You glanced at the SHIELD agents nervously. “What’s going to happen now?” Steve reached for your face ; he cups your jaw in his hand.

“Everything will be okay.”  He whispered kissing you again.

“Captain.” A voice interrupted your kiss. You turned to see a familiar looking man with an eyepatch.  Y ou found yourself grabbing Steve’s hand in panic when you saw the handcuffs in his hand.

“Really in that  necessary , Fury?” Steve asked angrily. You saw the soft look on Fury’s face.

“Some of the other agents feel uncomfortable.” He said softly .

“They could go  fuck themselves.” You snapped. Steve turned to you a smirk on his face. “Besides I maimed those asshole s ! The bad guys!” You argued pointing to the agents carrying Doctor  Koven and Mark away.

“That’s what they’re scared of.” You pouted crossing your arms across your chest. Fury sighed looked at Steve  whe n you wouldn’t budge. “Fine, but you’re in charge of her.” The older man told Steve.

“He wishes he was in charge of me.” You muttered. Fury gave you a smirk before moving away from the two of you. You looked at  S teve . “Where are we going?” 

“HQ.” he gave a sigh turning to you. “You’re going to be questioned.”  He had an unreadable look on his face. 

“Let me guess, it’s possible I could be jailed too?” He nodded. You found yourself hugging him. He tensed up a second before hugging you back, his hands making gentle circles on your back. “Fine, but if they’re total assholes I will not answer any fucking question.”  S teve gave a small chuckle.

“come on we have to get you on the  helicarrier .” she gave a groan.

“ i don’t want to.” he  reached out pulling her close.

“trust me, okay.” she pouted as she looked up at him.

“Fine, but remember I have powers now, I can totally kick your ass.” he laughed nodding pulling you toward a smaller aircraft.

“I know.”  you stared at the smaller aircraft with a panic, your thoughts flooded with  Shanie and HYDA, not to mention your new powers were witnessed by a few agents. You looked up at the back of Steve’s head, wondering if you could really trust him.


End file.
